


El Gallo

by Perv_Melon



Series: It Doesn't Matter Where or How... [3]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuban Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Struggles, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), It's always OOC with me, KISSES OMG, M/M, Sarcasm, Sexual humour too, Teenage emotional instability, Time Skips, Unhealthy Relationships, Yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perv_Melon/pseuds/Perv_Melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Rider stops working for MI6 after he discovers terrible truth about his life. Will Looking for someone to trust and share the little he has left give him his happy ever after or will the person he is pushed to trust become his very end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (/^▽^)/ Long time no see! 
> 
> This is a new multi-chaptered Story I started [just like the rest of the stories I'm posting] about 2 years back but about 2 weeks back I decided I should just finish all of the trash I own ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／
> 
> No beta because...I'm just so embarrassed to send it to someone who could know my identity (#／。＼#) I'm so sorry for the grammar and all the mistakes in general. But I'm high on red bull right now and I will regret this tomorrow.
> 
> Some Chapters will be Short but some will be longer! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) There is no smexing, only few kisses ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was Late rainy night in a middle of december when Yassen was returning home after 5 months in tropical forest on important job for Igor Rugatchovsky. Yassen had retired but he owned Igor, who had saved him on Air Force One the day he was shot and only thanks to him Yassen could now relax in peace. 

Key rattled in a keyhole and after few minutes Russian felt old good sense of familiarity. He was about to take a shower when light in kitchen turned on. He froze when he saw tall lean body sit on a kitchen counter. Glistening Blond hair fell into never-ending dark brown eyes covered by golden eyelashes and sun kissed skin. Athletic body with board shoulders and long legs but overall small frame, all this in tight black jeans and jacket with many black zippers.

"Hello Yassen" His voice matured, now low and seducing, but this person was nervous. His body was tense and eyes were running over a room again and again.

"What are you doing here…Alex." Moment of silence before Yassen said brits name was short but important. It showed he still cared and would never forget Johns or Alexs face. 

"Just stopped to say Hi. Also… I thought you should know that" Alex jumped off the kitchen counter and stared at his black trainers with bowed head "John is Alive" his voice sounded strong but somehow muffled.

Yassen froze. His tutor, Person he loved was alive! Not knowing if he should smile or cry Yassen decided to doubt.

"How do you know?" Alex took step closer and extended hand to Yassen offering sheet of paper.

It was a photo. Of John, Helen and 2 other kids with number 12/6/2009 in right top corner of the paper.

John was alive.

Warm and pleasant feeling spread in Russians' chest as fondness toward his teacher awoke after so many years of painful sleep.

"That's F-" 

"You should know something Yassen" Assassin was taken back by bluntness and cold edge of Teenagers voice.

"My dad worked for MI6" Yassen shook his head.

"No Alex that was-"

"He was undercover for MI6 and incident on-on a bridge-it was fake" Alex spoke quickly and forcefully.

"They wanted to start a new life in France" he fidgeted a little bit. 

"I got ear infection so I stayed home and they took first plane to France and" Alex bit his lip and closed big doey eyes "Ash blew it. At least that's what I thought till now".

Minute of silence passed, one grew into 2 as Alex stood before him awaiting for guillotine to fall. Yassen felt cold. Man he always looked up to was a liar. He lied to you Yassen. 

Clutching fists tight assassin saw red. It was all a lie! All these years. Assassin made unexpected step forward and Alex flinched but did not step aside.

"I'm sorry" whisper could be overheard if Yassen wasn't used to quiet sounds and whimpers of his victims.

"Why are you apologizing?" his voice was cold and angry without trace of fondness he felt minutes before.

"If.." boy gulped "don't hurt him… He doesn't d-!"

"Why are you defending him?! You never knew him Alex! He LEFT BEFORE YOU COULD!" angry roar made Alex shudder violently and when their eyes met Yassen saw flash of pain run over determination reflected in those beautiful eyes.

"I don't need it to know he loved you as a son. He taught you what he knew and shared his life with you that is enough for me. I know it's hard to forgive someone who meant so much to you-" Yassen Chuckled and shot Alex mocking smile. 

"oh you-" 

"Yes I do Yassen." His voice was hard as steel again unbreakable "If you have forgotten my Uncle trained me as a spy since I was able to walk so I could be used by Blunt till I had nothing more to give."

Another moment of silence left them both to their own thoughts.

"And that's only a tip of the iceberg"

Yassen was too occupied with a inner battle between admiration and betrayal. Alex on the other hand stared at a floor as if he did not care while trying to get himself back together. He was a spy he couldn't let others see how broken or sad he was inside, yet he wanted Yassen to know. Not only Yassen but anybody he could try trust and the only person alive he knew in this very moment was Russian most wanted Assassin and apparently his parents and siblings. He didn't need Yassen to remind him that his own parents left him behind in exchange for a new life.

The first moment he himself had seen the photo, happiness exploded inside him. Dad and Mom! Brothers? Sitting on veranda eating fried chicken and laughing. They were alive! He had to find them! Rush of joy flew thru 15 years old as thought of having his own family loving him filled his head. Smile spread from ear to ear, eyes squeezed bc of puffed cheeks and livid buzz in his head. Meet them so they could live happily…together.

Suddenly his mind had turned blank and his fingers felt numb. 

He Vaguely remembered Mrs. Jones saying "You must understand. They went into hiding and couldn't take you with them." Alex felt something wet run on his flushed cheeks. They left and started anew somewhere else without him. Why…?

The image of Blunts office was gone and he was once again in Yassens apartment.

"Want some tea?" small but honest smile surprised Yassen, so he just nodded and sat on beige sofa next to the fireplace. He just shouted at kid how parents abdomned him and he smiles?! Alex looked like he was minimally moved by revelation of his parents being alive while living their small happy family life.

How wrong he was.

Tea was soothingly hot and the gently silence was disturbed only by rain hitting the windows or cracking of the fire that gave them feeling of warmth they missed.


	2. Misplaced Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Rider stops working for MI6 after he discovers terrible truth about his life. Will Looking for someone to trust and share the little he has left give him his happy ever after or will the person he is pushed to trust become his very end?
> 
> Our Pair is about to meet their past face to face. It turns out not to be the best idea... or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla! ヾ(☆▽☆)
> 
> Yes I am still high on red bull! So here is another chapter of a story no one wanted! ヽ(；▽；)ノ
> 
> Still No beta because... you know Why ＼(*T▽T*)／
> 
> Please enjoy something in this story and forgive my stupidity and mistakes (/□＼*)・゜

France was having nice and sunny day with kids running around their parents desperate for speckle of attention. Two figures hidden between shadows of trees right across a park without any movement watched Family of 4. Young woman sat at wooden bench with smiling toddler on lap, her hair waving in the air with smile on pinky lips. Blond was man securing 9 years old boy on monkey bars, giving youngster encouraging smiles. Both children had fair hair like Alex but their eyes blue and pure as sky without clouds. Innocent kids without any idea about that big bad world outside they little house. World where Alex lost himself and fights everyday for his life.

The rim of Yassens beige trench-coat [I gave him beige trench-coat…srsly.. what is he? Misha Collins?] fluttered as he stepped forward.

"Wait…" soft plea made him halt and turn around. Alex stood straight beside oak strain hidden from curious stares of random strangers, watching every little move members of his family made. Eyes gleefully shining at the sight of his Family but nails buried deep in oak bark keeping him still.

Retreating few steps back Yassen held out one arm for Alex to catch and lean on but it was slapped away.

"What do you want to do? Just burst in there and say "oh Hi That's me your son you kind of forgot in England." Hug each other and go on? Happy end till the death parts us? Or another Fake one? What were we thinking?! They obviously don't have any intention of meeting us in a near future!" Angry whisper cleared Yassens mind and he realized what was the problem here. Clutching both fist beside his sides boy trembled shaking his head, eyes closed.

"Makes me wonder If you actually killed Ian or not. If he didn't-" With volume turning up Yassen closed the distance between them and reached for Alex again.

"Alex" Trying to calm teenager by his own inner peace did not work.

"- at least a little bit! If I was a burden-"

"Alex!" Maybe because he had none.

"-project to him! He never really loved m-“ Now screaming Alex raised his arms as if wanting to punch imaginary enemy and Tears of anger burst out of the brown depths.

"Hush you unruly child." Yassen finally snapped and wrapped his long arms around the thinner body.

Silence was for a minute all they could hear. Not feeling rhythmical rise of strong chest, Yassen for a moment suspected Alex stopped breathing and squeezed boy's arm in reassurance. The body in his arms didn't move to hug him back, just froze in the flow of time trying to quickly pick up the pieces that fell on the floor an put them back together in hope no one have seen the crack.

"I'm scared.” Alexs voice broke as Yassens bigger and stronger hand caressed his hair. Stoic and always on control, Assassin just stood there clutching worlds youngest super spy bawling his eyes out.

"I know, Alex. It's okay to be scared. All of us have our fears. You, me, even your parents.”

Pushing the boy on arm length distance, all Yassen saw was confused and unsure boy ”Fear makes us human, Alex. Emotions makes us human, love, fear, anger, sadness…”

With all the fake lion mane gone, baby cub with nothing to protect himself stood here before him, believing every syllable that would come out from Yassen's lips.

If Yassen said he did not think about manipulating young Alex into one of his ends he would be lying. Boy was open and ready for anything Yassen would throw at him, If only he would be cared for.

Shuddering body under his palms woke him from daydreaming and he decided he would be an idiot If He did not take the chance given to him. John Rider have Betrayed him and Yassen Gregorovich does not forgive or forget. Yet he must wait because Revenge is a dish best eaten cold.  
  
So as the boy thew himself back onto him gripping the coat and holding on the wide strong shoulders, Yassen accepted it, welcomed the grief and emotions flowing out on the surface and holding them upright while watching the family in the distance laugh and live because they had time, nowhere to rush and they would survive.


	3. The Fateful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Rider stops working for MI6 after he discovers terrible truth about his life. Will Looking for someone to trust and share the little he has left give him his happy ever after or will the person he is pushed to trust become his very end?
> 
> Alex is about to meet his Uncle again, somehow he wished he hadn't agreed to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I'm still doing here because most of you probably hate me but (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ you know what?  
> (ﾉ´□｀)ﾉ ┫:･’∵:.┻┻:･’.:┣∵･:. ┳┳ I like writing and maybe someone will like it. Plus this is ya'lls fault. There are no new stories so I had to wrote my own and this came out (•̀⌄•́)
> 
> Still no beta... I will probably never have any (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)
> 
> Love ya'll :3

"Hey Ian" Ian froze.

Doors opened and he turned his head in the direction of the house entrance where the happy laughter was coming from. The night came but Riders opened the campfire and enjoyed the warm night of french countryside. He heard movement behind him and realised he turned his back to the enemy, _stupid! stupid! So idiotic!_ Jumping into the fighting stance, face to face with Alex, Ian with his little spy eye saw that Alex did not move an inch.

"What was that?!" Ian wasn’t surprised Alex found them, the boy was smart and more than capable. What Ian did not antipacited was an vicious attack.

"Well, definitely rude" Snarky and sarcastic. Definitely Alex.

To a frown Alex tilted his head "I said, Hey? Haven't you heard me Ian? You should answer me."

"What are you doing here?" He expected maybe a bit angry or angsty teenager but not calm and cold boy that stood across to him. He needed to be wary now, Alex turned from an Ally to an enemy, that much was clear.

Alex shook his head slowly and settled himself beside big black oak desk which was disgustingly similar to the one in the house in Chelsea.

"Just came to say Hi, you forgot to bid your farewell last time we separated." Now only half of Alex's face was enlightened with the moonlight and Ian's pulse quickened. The aura Ian used to love about his little nephew, the aura of youth and innocence that used to flow out of his every pore was gone and the new one like a poisonous mist slowly crawled towards him, close to the floor, twisting around his ankles and burrowing its’ teeth in his skin.

Something in the darkness around them moved again and Ian felt drops of sweat run down his temples.

"Who is in here with you?" Eyes franticly swept thru the room again, taking everything in, the closed window and doors… _when did they close the doors? How come he did not notice?_

"I have no idea what you mean" Half of the smile that did not reach boy's eyes was still visible as he slowly, oh so slowly, glided to Ian from across the room. The slow movement unnerved him, scratch that, The presence of Alex, alone, set his hair standing.

"You did not come here to talk, what do you want?" He watched boy appear and disappear again in the shadows of his office grinning like a cheshire cat did on Alice in the Wonderland.

"Actually I came in here with an intention to talk but I'm sure I will be satisfied with only getting answers too" One moment Ian saw the flashing grin and the other he saw nothing. Waiting for the monster to jump out of the dark corners, Ian felt cold sweat break down his back. Was he normally sweating so much? Alexs' and the unknown presence just vanished but he knew they did not leave, they were still in the room but he couldn't see, smell, hear them … or _feel_ them. _Nothing_ … The night enveloped him but this time the dark took advantage of him.

"You were always one sneaky little fox" He needed to fill the void even if only with his voice. That's when the fox pounded. Low whistle was the only warning he got before sharp pain erupted in his left knee. Ian gritted his teeth, keeping the cry of pain in.

Yassen kept himself to shadows watching Alex. Young Little Alex, turning his back towards his uncle who brought him up in what he was. There wasn’t that kind of elegance he had seen in other Assassins at Scorpia but it was there, untreated and ready to be shaped and coloured.

Yassen almost felt guilty by manipulating Alex into Killing his uncle, key word _almost_. Alex had been manipulated his whole life and right now Yassen didn’t have to do anything else than turn Alex in the direction he wanted for the chaos to spread.

Alex had potential to become great weapon but his achilles heel would be him himself.

“And you were always an shadow of your brother” Ians' eyes narrowed again and he stared at the darkness that contained Yassen.

“Him?” Ian seemed genially surprised and stood up from where he knelt on one knee. “I raised you Alex” his voice was calm at first but then his face crumpled into a grimace of disgust as his lips turned out and he snarled “and you run away with a man that supposedly killed me?”

“HIM?!”  
  
Alex lowered the gun down again aiming for the other knee as Ian wildly threw his hands around and tried to step closer to him while gritting his teeth “Fucking Gregorovich”.

“What are you gonna do?! Shoot me?!” The moment the words left his mouth another bullet left the chamber of the gun in Alexs’ hands and flew thru the silencer straight into Ians right knee. Unable to contain the scream this time, Ian fell on the floor, leaning on the oak desk with tears of anger and pain streaming down his face.

”What did he tell you? Huh?” Alex tried to push back all the happy memories that surfaced by the sound of his uncles voice, vision of his face and the smell of cinnamon. He replaced them by the disgusted words and grimaced features.

”That he loves you?” Pained Chuckle was followed by a quiet laugh “Are you his whore now?”

Then his face lost all the emotion leaving the pitying look Alex hated ”You don’t understand it do you, Alex” Ian watched how Alexs' eyes didn’t leave him and just shook his head.

“Why do you think he chose you?” Alex thought about that every free moment he had and every answer he came with was somehow disturbing.

Yassen wondered if Alex could actually kill his uncle and If he should step in. Alexs’ hands were trembling and the mask of fake calmness that he put up in haste was slowly but surely falling apart. Wasn’t this Yassens’ intention? Kill Ian and break Alex?

Yes it was.

“You are and always will be just Johns rep-“ Maybe it was that Alex didn’t want to hear the truth or he was just tired of Ians rambling but with one precise shot he ended the man's life.

As Yassen watched the two human beings dying he thought about people he had met.

The only monster is human. People are selfish, dedicating their whole life to achieve their own happiness and purpose.

On their way to that one goal, they step over dreams of other people killing the opportunity for those people to get closer to their end.

Our own happiness depends on other people. We feel happy when other people rely on us when we are needed.

We become useful.

That's what we all wish for.

Have a purpose be alive for a reason.

We usually find it in other people.

All of us have a expiration date. The day our usefulness vanishes and we are left alone with our own mind to come up with a way to become useful again for someone else.

We hold each others shackles.


	4. Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Rider stops working for MI6 after he discovers terrible truth about his life. Will Looking for someone to trust and share the little he has left give him his happy ever after or will the person he is pushed to trust become his very end?
> 
> A Year after the death of Ian Rider...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Darling ｡ﾟ+.ღ(ゝ◡ ⚈᷀᷁ღ)
> 
> I still have no beta ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡So I'm still very sorry for any mistakes or general shittiness of the story.
> 
> (҂‾ ▵‾)︻デ═一 (˚▽˚’!)/ I'm working on all the other stories I have I swear but the correction takes years! Also the fact that most of my stories are like 2-3 years old and are half done doesn't help because RR wasn't out at that time so Yassens Character is missing some serious points which I can't just push in in the middle or change in the story because that would change the whole atmosphere and HGRWOAAAAA (╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . )
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, please, keep reading :D Also I hope none of you is spanish speaker because this story has the most ridiculous name ever.

Morning was one of mans favorite times of the day. Not only because of the knowledge he had survived another night but mainly cuz' of the body laying beside him. It was 5 o'clock in a morning and he had exactly 20 minutes to take Shower, check equipment and have a cup of tea. After quick shower and check up, the body on a bed moved. Male lean hand inelegantly stretched over slowly cooling sheets, searching for the warmth he was starting to miss.

"Ya'en?" sleepy mumble was followed by long yawn "time…?".

"5:15" Yassen pushed already raising shoulders down "Are you hungry?" and stroked tender burn scars on them.

Brush of lips almost like accidental didn't send usual wave of electricity but made them feel connected.

_"Take Care"_

Room was dim and little cold for the schoolboy so Yassen decided to warm him up. Just a little bit. Adult man smiled into the kiss when pressure on his lips increased.

_"I always am"_

Happy hum vibrated thru the kiss and jelly arms wrapped around Assassin's neck tugged down.

_"Please Be careful"_

Morning kisses from Alex were the best, lazy and sweet,full of tenderness.

_"Don't worry"_

Gentle nips on hard lips encouraged Yassen to deepen the kiss.

_"Come back"_

Alex Parted pale lips a little and eyelids uncovered brown eyes of a child forced to kill and run for his live.

_"Always"_

It was not just a kiss. For them,37 years old Assassin and 16 years old spy, both working for opposite sides,It was way to confess to their fears, love and worries. They could be supportive or demanding, friendly or loving. Alex wasn't fond of showing his feelings and Yassen undrestood. People lie and use feelings to manipulate others into what they want. Feelings made people vulnerable and week but only if others knew about them. He knew it too well and guilt tugged on his shirt in moments like this.

_"I'll be waiting"_

There was no need for words. Weak arms snuggling them closer, innocent touches, quiet verses of love and soft kisses calming their heartbeats in united rhythm. Morning were always the same, slow and caring. The moment when cold unemotional mask slipped and they were allowed to feel without fear of losing each other.

_"I know"_

Quick glance at a clock told Yassen it was time to leave. He unwind himself from a two pairs of limbs wrapped around him like an octopus. As comfortable warmth started to abandon him he also felt Stone expression return on his face together with gun on a hip, throwing knife on an ankle and leather gloves on long strong fingers in desperate attempt to keep the beautiful feeling in.

_"I love you"_

Boy on the bed didn't stay up to say Goodbye, they didn't do Goodbyes, in their world goodbyes were meant forever. Yassen had to stop to watch the scarred chest rhythmically rise and fall and shook his head. It has been sometime since he saw someone sleep so peacefully in his presence.

_"I know that too"_

As he was leaving the apartment Gregorovich thought of how did he get from having revenge on he stupidly curious boy with devil’s luck to loving him.

Devils luck? Pff.. Only for attracting problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks so I will try to deliver another chapter by weekend, maybe something small by tomorrow.


	5. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Rider stops working for MI6 after he discovers terrible truth about his life. Will Looking for someone to trust and share the little he has left give him his happy ever after or will the person he is pushed to trust become his very end?
> 
> Yassen should get Alex a book on anger management and when he is at it he should take the phone away form him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(･ω･ゞ) Hola heya!
> 
> This story is very short, also it's mostly dialog [over phone] but it's just a start of something bigger ;)
> 
> Wanted to thank all three guest for Kudos and Maddie for her comment, it made my day and pushed me to work on the last chapter :)

_Srsly Yassen they are all so stupid - A_

Letting go of the Glock with his better hand, Yassen dipped into deep pocket of his coat and fished out the simplest phone he owned.

_I know - Y_

Russian replied with short and understanding message like always.

_I wanna hurt them. They better shut up. - A_

The Assassin could hear Alex not pronouncing the Ts in better which was a part of the Chelsea accent with many other things that Alex did with his mouth and tongue. It was also one of the things Yassen did not have to worry about with his own english. Alex must have been really irritated as he didn’t swear much.

_You better be sneaky and if you are planning to break their faces in, please ,use their own devices. I don't wanna buy you another phone or similar to that and also don't leave any fingerprints, okay? - Y_

_Okay. - A_

_I got that reference. Now go back to studying, I’m not going to feed you your whole life. - Y_

_I can always start working for the government again. - A_

_Alex. School. Focus. - Y_

_Sure. Who pissed into your coffee this time? - A_

When man did not answer Alex signed over his huffiness.

_C’on, answer. - A_

_Are you Okay? - A_

“Mr. Rider is there something so interesting between your legs that you would like to share with the rest of the class?” Alex jumped up on his feet, heart beating loud, hands shaking and raised his eyes to his teacher.

“Eh.. no..” He sat back and ignored quiet giggles and joke-insults from his classmates. Yassen usually did answer to keep him updated about his state.


	6. You are all about that Bass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Rider stops working for MI6 after he discovers terrible truth about his life. Will Looking for someone to trust and share the little he has left give him his happy ever after or will the person he is pushed to trust become his very end?
> 
>  
> 
> Yassen gets into trouble because he is all about that bass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （´・｀ ）♡ Hello there, my lovely bums~
> 
> I was so happy about the feedback I wrote another chapter that fits between the chapter 6 and 7 I planned. ꒰ ˃̶̤⌄˂̶̤ ` ू꒱♡
> 
> I still have no beta (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
> I thank you for all the kudos and I thank Maddie very much for the support ＼(*T▽T*)／ 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted when I get sad so I can actually describe sadness ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

Deafening explosion ripped thru the basement and Yassen cursed under his breath when pieces of the ceiling missed him by a centimetres. The whole room looked like an old basement room that was once used as a butcher room but that had been a long time ago. The plaster on the walls was peeling off and the dump air probably didn’t help the rotting in corners of the ceiling. Yassen sincerely hoped their kidnapers didn’t have problems with rats.

"What is-?“ John, tied to a chair like the rest of them, narrowed his eyes "Yassen, what is it? Did you call-"

Series of shots and iron clicking from deflected bullets stopped him from finishing and he simply stared at the door preparing for what was behind them.

Another earthshaking bomb went off together with door to their cell but no one stood at the empty doorstep, only a cloud of ash and dirt rolled in like a sea wave. When the high-pitched white noise started to fade Yassen knew without a doubt who came to rip him out of devils hands. Not like the obnoxious entrance didn’t strongly suggest Alex was on his way. Yet he still wished he was wrong.

When a young man with tousled dark blond hair and empty rocket launcher slung over his shoulder stepped in, Riders confused watched Yassen groan and curse all the gods that existed.

"I thought you would be happier to see me, thinking about how happy you were when we’ve last seen each other" Man with mischief in his step, that gave an impression of small jumps, strode to Yassen ignoring anyone else in the room and talking only to him, voice lanced with laughter and youth.

"I'd be happier if you weren't walking catastrophe and thought a bit before you acted on your own accord" Yassen shook his head and accusingly looked at the blonde.

The lanky man laid hands on Yassen’s shoulders and lowered himself closer to him "You know I'm more of a _‘Do then think’_ type"

"Unfortunately" They both chuckled.

"That's why I have you"

"WATCH OUT!" Blond swirled around but the tranquilliser was already seated deeply in the side of his neck, red feathers sticking out like an exotic bird. He went down with a thump.

 

xxxx

 

"Alex, we know you are awake" Loud exclamation from behind his back was too brutal for Alexs poor abused head and he slowly leaned back to lay his head on Yassens shoulder.

"Auch…Thinking back at how nicely this morning started" Alex groaned from his position with his back to Yassen, tied to the chair.

"Alex…?" the boy flinched and looked over at the other two strangers on the side and quickly recognised them.

"John and Helen Rider" The man, His father, who was like and older copy of himself was so accurate it made hair on his hands stand. He didn't get much time to examine his father as he shot out a question, aiming at Alex.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your lame ass, obviously btw. It's a pleasure to meet you" He threw over enthusiastic smile at the pair "I would shake your hand but as you can see I'm bit tied up"

Helen looked like he wanted to say something but ended up gaping at her son like a confused fish. The cell was heavy with silence not that Yassen minded but Alex did. Loud gasp woke everyone up like a bullet thru a knee.

"What is it?!" John's whisper was lanced with worry but Yassen was already expecting some silly game.

"Did I leave the gas on?" Here we go…

"I hope not, the painting above the bed is Mariano” Nothing bad would come from playing along, so Yassen did.

"You mean the Ugly chicken I wanted to accidentally burn has some actual value" Sometimes he didn't understand how Alex did it but he already felt the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Some, you might say" Maybe that's why they got on so well.

“You are not a type to spend money on expensive furniture or old stuff like that why is the house filled with it?” Alex never really concerned himself with it but their house **WAS** filled with expensive looking statuses, paintings, vases and furniture. He immediately regretted his question.

“I usually get it for well done job or just pick it up on my way out of the places.” Yassen spoke as if talking about a weather, carelessly and innocently hiding the shady behaviour.

“Pick it up? Like a stone on the street? Or like the 5th cat that you brought in last week that keeps biting my toes when I sleep?” Boy questioningly watched the Russian then confusion fell upon his face “Wait, what do you mean by… places?”

Yassen just shrugged and smiled, Alex did not return the smile and stared at Yassen awaiting the answer.

"You two live together?" A new voice joined the conversation and they both turned their heads to look at Helen.

"No, we Fuck together" Alex's voice was blunt and Yassen thought he might start laughing out loud.

"Very subtle way to say that We are in relationship for about 2 years" He was getting too old for this shit.

The cell was full of dirt and ash from Alex's last assault and the doors were holding onto the door hinges just thanks to their will power.

Long and awkward silence followed in which Helen Rider seemed to lose every drop of blood in her body and her husband was apparently the one who stole it. His face changed colours like a traffic light on cross road and settled on bright red.

Yassen calmly waited for anything that could help them work out an safe and working plan but Alex did not share the same feelings and Yassen could feel the sneaky little spy behind him wriggle like a dying worm. Knowing Alex’s past full of dangerously stupid tricks he threw him an annoyed glance over their shoulders, which the younger man waved off by a roll of his eyes and continued in rhythmical struggles that reminded Yassen of the way young prostitutes danced around the pole in nightclubs.

"Did they take away the pen-knife I gave you last christmas?" Low whisper reached Yassen and he sharply shook his head, cautiously watching his "dead" teacher, the suspicion and quiet rage seeping into him from Alex thru where their shoulder blades met.

"Bre-"

“Brest pocket. I know" Yassen chuckled when Alex nonchalantly finished the sentence and without any further fuss renewed his struggling. The nylon rope tied their hands together in one big bulge of fingers and feet under the chair. By repeating the move for few minutes the ropes on his feet loosened a bit, which Alex used to slip off the leather boots and freed his feet from annoyingly tight rope cell. The created room in an embrace of the rope gave Alex the opportunity to wriggle out of them completely and with quick kick his socks fell on the floor. Alex shifted his bum, straining his shoulders and turned to the left nudging Yassen with his elbow to help him by turning to the right. Yassen hissed from the sharp pain that erupted in his shoulders but completed. Alex swung up the long legs clothed in…

"Are you wearing yoga pants?" incredulity in Yassen's voice made Alex laugh. "Maybe? Don’t look at me like that I know you love watching this Booty in tight pants.“

"You are unbelievable"

“For your inner peace, those are specially constructed yoga pants. They were made from the lightweight elastic kevlar thread, which is probably the only reason they are still in one piece after my run in a barb wire on my way in. You should thank Smithers for giving me all the prototype material and blueprints to play with.”

"Unbelievable…" Yassen whispered to himself and momentarily stopped frowning ”Is that why you were locked in the basement for the last 3 sundays?"

"It's not my fault you get kidnapped in the most inconvenient moments." Alex let out long painful breath and Yassen felt the body pressed against him relax, which reminded Yassen of their lovely and promising morning. He caught a glimpse of Alex's toe, swing over his shoulder inching closer to the pocket with the pen knife disguised as an actual Pen. Stopping every now and then to take few deep breaths and stretch closer. Grabbing the knife between toe and point finger, Alex breathlessly hissed "yess"

"Ready?" The toe with knife hanging between them dangerously stopped and Yassen nodded. Alex let go and the knife fell in the cup they formed with their palms and fingers. Team work wasn't something neither of them needed or were especially good at and the first few months of living together were complete nightmare but now it came almost naturally. The cap stayed in Alexs hand but the rope fell apart under Yassen's handy fingers. Alex wriggled out of the last nylon piece holding him and threw a cap of the pen-knife at the Assassin.

"Never thought that my yoga lessons would safe your sorry ass, did ya?" They both stretched their stiff muscles, Alex winking at the russian who just rolled his eyes on him and went to help Riders.


	7. It's my turn to Let Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Rider stops working for MI6 after he discovers terrible truth about his life. Will Looking for someone to trust and share the little he has left give him his happy ever after or will the person he is pushed to trust become his very end?
> 
> Our unresolved problems or pasts will always catch up on us... It's time to get on with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :D My Dumplings~
> 
> I'm currently updating from school, which is going to be consisting 5 more english lessons with a teacher that doesn't want us to be active BUT AT THE SAME TIME DOESNT WANT US TO NOT DO SHIT. *sigh*
> 
> Here is another not-beta-checked chapter ;-;
> 
> To warn you the Angst is coming :D
> 
> I want to Thank ALL the kudos but I can only thank Maddie and Yasha namely cuz they are the only ones i know by a name :llD For the support, you guys are great :)

"Move it Yassen"

"Alex" He gripped boy's elbow "Are you sure you want to let them go?" Blond head spun around, shoulders tense and eyes on fire.

"Yassen, they left us, not just me but us, without a word.” Alex snapped and red blotches started to appear on his neck.

"I am Happy as never before and now I will grip this happiness and will hold onto it teeth and nails without an intention of letting go." Just like Yassen Alex was a proud owned of lanky and tall body covered in muscle tissue and it didn’t surprise the assassin when Alex aggressively pulled him close. What startled him was when the boy sharply pushed him back and bowed his head and folded up his arms. In submission? Ashamed? Sad? Or Angry? Defensive?

"Do you really think they would want me?" Oh…

"I have PTSD, nightmares from which I scream bloody murder and Panic Attacks that trigger random and seemingly innocent words, actions, almost anything.“ Throwing up his hands, the spy that was so cunning and funny to be with got consumed by the long lasting depression that was always there but got pushed down by everything else that needed his focus at the moment. Alex wasn’t constantly crying his heart out and cutting himself to control at least a small part of his life but they both knew when he had time to think it was there screaming at the back of his mind.

“Remember how we were watching them, having their own nice and calm life? Before I killed Ian?!” Yassen leaned forward to console Alex, touch him and show he is there that he is not alone in this and relieve poured over this back when Alex let him. Anger changing into suffocating and painful sadness and back into raging anger that would pulsate under Alexs skin like lava, ready to spout out.

"They want normal life… Me and normal life is like an oxymoron" Feeling Alex chuckle Yassen gently laid his palms on boys’ shoulders. All the anger melting into heap of a sad and tired agent that Alex tried to hide so badly. Light burn in Alexs nose and corners of his eyes made him blink, cleaning his throat that was hurting so bad from holding back the breath filled with sobs and cries. Alex understood „the suffocating pain“ as the muscles on his neck almost broke from the tension and his throat burned from the tears pushing on the clog he created in it.

„You know“ Slow exhale carried the whispered words „I would understand If they left now, after seeing what I am“ Alex with a jerking movement vaguely pointed on his figure „But they didn’t know then, did they?“ then he aimed the bitter smile that had been casted in shadows on Yassen, who until now was frowning and his whole face was scrunched into a picture of concentration and sympathy suddenly lost all the tension and colour and he stood there his while persona rigid with shock.

„What have I done wrong…that they decided I was not good enough“ Yassen watched the face he kissed every night crumble like a paper doll and gripped boys’ shoulders.

„Alex, no-„ He shook his head and stroked Alexs’ pained face.

„I never wanted the perfect family, you know.“ Each word sounded as If Alex forcefully pushed them out „Anything would have done the job.“ and they became raspy croaks.

„But it looks like I just wasn’t worth worring for was I?“ Yassen hated when Alex demanded answers for questions he couldn’t answer, didn’t even want to think about.

_He remembered it clearly like a liquid in the shot he had drank that night, reconsidering the plan according to which Alex would become his weapon, heartless and emotionless machine with only one control remote. When he came up with this idea he was fuelled by anger and rage, unfortunately Alex chose to stand too close and became the boxing bag for him. Alex did not betray him, but his father did and even if Yassen felt like he would feel lot better after torturing the boy for days he knew that no son should pay for mistakes of his Father. He’s had seen enough of these cases and none of them were fair, neither was this one._

_It was about 4 a.m. when had Alex came out of his room, eyes red and puffy and slumped with one arm wrapped around himself holding onto his other elbow. He asked Yassen with quiet and tentative voice If everything was okay and it was his time for the bed, never meeting assassins eyes only starring on his bare feet and rubbing his tired and dazed eyes. That night Yassen realised he acted in affect again and it, again, did not end well. The seed of elegance was in Alex not touched yet, leaving the teenager all hands and legs in certain moments. Yassen would groom it until it bloomed but not into a cold perfection, into Alex’s untamed perfection like a Salsa dancer not a waltz prince. He no longer wished for a boy made of ice but for a man like a flame, the boy he had seen unafraid and his eyes like a fire. But at that moment Alex looked alone, used and abused. Eyes swollen his whole body slouched, fragile looking and trembling._

"I'm not their son anymore" Alex turned his eyes to the ground analysing Yassens’ shoes. „I’m … I am your….“

If they weren’t that close Yassen would think Alex did not speak at all and he pulled Alex closer to look at his partner and raised an eyebrow "My?"

"Your partner?" With that stupidly open hopeful look on Alexs face, Yassen just smiled.

"My man" They were both whispering now and Soft press of thin lips against his own surprised Yassen considering their location in the middle of a battlefield.

Brown met grayish blue as Alex unashamedly stared at him. Hands in his hair pushed their faces closer. Gliding of the harsh hands, that killed people without guilt or hesitation, over his chest, sides and hips where they stilled made him momentary forget the ruins and piercing shouting around them if only for a minute. When getting no reaction Yassen moved back to retreat and give Alex more time to calm down, to stop the storm of emotions he himself had to fight and suffocated months ago with the blond boy who on the other side just stuffed all his emotions under the porch. Alex did not allow the man to leave and caught his trailing hand, pulling him back.

“I’m not gonna let my happiness leave, remember that too?”

Loud and angry stomping reminded them they weren’t alone and so did a shout of John Rider.

"I won't let this happen, Alex!" John stood proudly, gritting words thru his teeth, glaring at his only son and Yassen who kept his hand on Alex's shoulders once again saw how much did the boy resemble his father who was stomping his way towards them barely dodging ruins and unconscious bodies on the floor.

The boy untangled himself from his lover's embrace and stood his ground with hands on hips and arrogant Mona Lisa smile on lips.

"What are you going to do _'Dad_ ' ? Ground me?" Yassen recognised the sweet venom dripping from the pink dagger Alex had instead of a tongue.

"In case you forgot, I am an teenage spy and my boyfriend is an globally known and wanted assassin" With Lazy elegance and certain sexiness he strode back to Yassen who amused watched the teen swing his hips and gripped Yassens chin between his finger in confident and playful grasp.

"ALEX! I dare-“ Johns didn’t reach them fast enough to do anything other than watch.

“I really don’t care” The foxy smirk was back where it belonged. „You’ve lost the right to be a part of my family the day you let me go.“

He smashed their lips together in a passionate and obscene kiss. Yassen opened his mouth in complete surprise as Alex grabbed the short hair on his neck with a sharp tug and attacking his mouth with his tongue. Alex didn't get to be dominating much, not that he didn't know how or couldn't they just didn't play it that way usually. The sudden show of dominance awoke the hot feeling at the pit of his stomach he knew…. oh so well. He could feel Alex's body pressed against him for a minute before it vanished and only a memory of a pulse of Alex's lips on his lingered. Riders stood frozen and staring absolutely horrified by what they just witnessed.


	8. Pollitos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Rider stops working for MI6 after he discovers terrible truth about his life. Will Looking for someone to trust and share the little he has left give him his happy ever after or will the person he is pushed to trust become his very end?
> 
> After a day full of adventure and hard work it's time for some fun and play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa! ☆*･゜ﾟ･*(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆
> 
> I think I will highly disappoint the big part of my audience :;(∩´﹏`∩);: but because I didn't go with my original plan to save Yassen by killing Alex [there was this so Fucking angsty scene with love and bleeding and tears and breaking voices, delicious] and this is kinda what hit me (*≧艸≦) 
> 
> I have to admit that last few months all I can write are small very fluffy and sweet or smexy and hot short stories that have absolutely no plot not even ... anything just scenes (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
> I'm working on lots of AUs now where various Dryadas, Mermaids, Huldras, Androids are present ;D So stay Tuned
> 
> I love you Ana :D U know who u r. For the Pollos :DDDDD

"So… did this is the Famous Cuban artist Mariano?" Alex stood on the double bed with his feet hidden under a mountain of fluffed pillows he tended to place on a room of space for his head before he fell asleep on Yassens’ chest. Older man did not understand their purpose because not only Alex didn’t sleep on them he also kicked them all of the bed and when the night was closer to morning than evening he stole Yassens’ pillow If he didn’t make up the bed on some part of Assassins body.

Yassen sat on the bet and curled his hand around Alexs’ shin watching the boy support himself on both sides of the paining that hung inn the centre of the wall above the bed.”

Yes he drew mainly 'Ugly chickens' as you called them, that got him famous” He placed rough lips on a bruise on blonds’ thigh, right under the bottom hem of his underwear and spoke into the darkened skin "Mariano-” 

"De Pollito" Alex traced the golden frame of the painting when Yassen decided the boy didn’t pay him enough attention and pushed tanned shin back forcing the unsuspecting body to fall with embarrassing yelp.

"Gallo" When having Alex on his back spread on the bed and hair sticking out to, Yassen lay on his side by him and followed the path of the light bruises on battered chest.

"What?" Yassen knew Alex heard him even tho he was whispering and sighed.

"Those are actually not Pollitos, I would think you could recognise Gallos. I’m disappointed, Alex.” He planted his palm in the centre of boys’ chest, slowly sliding up to his neck “Maybe I should give you an lesson on Spanish.”

Alex just shook his head over the playfulness of his partners voice and how cute he found when Yassens’ tongue slipped and delivered the hard pronunciation like with the S. A Fact that Yassen was most probably aware of. 

"The most known painting of Mariano Rodriguez” Yassen played with the strands of dark blond hair and nodded towards a painting on the wall “is Gallo”.

“He became famous for pictures of cocks?” Assassin stopped to unamusedly [this is not a word] glare at the teenager who provocatively stared at him and fought the smile by biting bot of his lips creating weird lip-less smile. Yassens’ face lost all the interest in any intimacy as he let go of the warm body and looked at the painting. 

“Roosters, he also drew a series of surrealist fruit painting called ‘Fruit and Reality’ or abstract painting of a grou-”

"Okay okay okay!" Alex repeatedly smacked the wide and bruised shoulders from breaking the doors in a draped himself onto his Russian partner with his head thrown back in laughter "I get it! Now come here you Pollito”.

With a gander and sweetly tasting kiss they slowly worked each other body into something harder than breaking out of a prison while leaving your once used to be family, very angry one too, behind.


End file.
